Cookie
Chef Cookie is a character in Drawn to Life, '' ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, ''and ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). He is the main chef for the Village in both games. Cookie, although kind-hearted, is ambitious and high-spirited. He is very critical of his assistants, always noting when they do not meet his expectations. He believes in them and thinks they will eventually master the kitchen. He seems to believe his status as chef gives him power over other Raposa, most notable when he threatens to burn Isaac's next Banya order and proudly boasts to Miney about his occupation. Cookie has an obvious stingy trait, often fueling his quarrels with Isaac. The chef treats cooking as an art, and dislikes it when Raposa take more than their fair share. Not much is known about Cookie's life before the events of Drawn to Life. It is known that Cookie has lived in the Village long before Wilfre's dabbling in the Darkness. Drawn to Life After the destruction of the Book of Life, Cookie and his assistants eventually leave the village, searching for a better life. The three are eventually captured and imprisoned by Shadow in the Banya Fields, where they stay until The Hero releases them. When they return to the village, Cookie asks The Creator to clear the darkness around his restaurant and to design a marvelous sign to advertise its reopening. Later in the story, Cookie is tasked with the job of baking a feast for Mari's festival. Progress is halted when a mob of hungry Raposa storm the restaurant. In Cookie's hour of need, Tubba, a large Raposa who eats tons and is disliked by the chef for this, comes to the rescue and defends the Banya. After this courageous act, Cookie apologizes to the bulbous fellow and the two are now on good terms. Near the end of the game, he and Isaac get into a fight over supplies, and Cookie promises to burn Isaac's next order of Banya Bread. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Cookie returns in the sequel and is sucked into a vortex created by Wilfre when all of the color is drained from the village. He, along with Farmer Brown and Count Choco, are spat out in Lavasteam. They are immediately discovered by Miney and his Robosa and put to work, mining Banya crystals. They are eventually rescued by The Hero and then go to the Turtle Rock Village. Appearance Cookie, being a chef, dresses in a white apron that protects him from the stains of the kitchen. Adorning this occupational garment is a single red stripe, streaking horizontally across the middle. Underneath this, he wears a plain green shirt but no pants. A matching chef's hat tops his orange furred head. In his Wii form, Cookie's appearance is changed slightly. His apron is colored red, matching the twin stripes that decorate his hat. He also has a splotchy brown facial feature around his right eye that could be a food stain. Trivia * His first name may be Fortune, as a Rapogirl says. * When Cookie is found in Drawn to Life, he says: ''"Ze found me! I am ze great Chef Cookie! I am in your debt! I was wrong to leave the village... I will meet you at the Exit Gate!" ''About halfway while he is talking, he loses his accent. * Although his fur is usually orange, during the snow game, if he is struck by a snowball his fur will turn aureolin yellow. *He is one of the few Raposa to not have his idle sprite replaced in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. **He shares this trait with Samuel, NavyJ and Farmer Brown. Media File:Cookie DTL.jpeg Category:Raposa Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Snow Gate Category:Lavasteam